This invention relates generally to door holder assemblies, and, more particularly, to an overhead mounted door holder assembly having a low profile suitable for mounting in a door top inset.
It is often desired to temporarily hold a door in an open position for convenience and safety. One commonly employed method of doing this uses an overhead mounted door control device that includes a pivoting arm attached between an upper portion of a door jamb and an upper part of a door. When the door is to be held open at an angle not exceeding about 110 degrees, an overhead mounted door control device is efficient, effective, convenient to install and maintain, is less subject to damage by vandalism or accidents, and does not present a stumbling hazard.
However, many conventional overhead door control devices are difficult to properly mount in an inset door top because of their sizes. Since time consuming or expensive modifications to the door may be required to properly fit the door holder, installation of door holders necessary for convenience or safety may be omitted or postponed. Alternatively, marginal performing conventional low profile door holders may be attached, leading to dissatisfaction and high maintenance and replacement costs.
It would be very desirable to have an overhead door holder assembly that is durable, easy to install as an inset into the top of a door, and replaceable with minimal effort and expertise. The door holder must be set to permit easy engagement, to hold the door against minor amounts of jostling contact without release, and yet to still permit closing the door without undue effort.
Such a door holder should not require special tools for installation or maintenance, but it should have features that prevent its damage from violent or forceful door opening. The door should automatically be held in an open position after it is swung open a predetermined angle, and should be easily released from its held open position when desired.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.